No chance for love
by Andriel
Summary: What will happen when Harry finds out that he is a HalfGryffindor and HalfSlytherin? Dumbledore put him in Slytherin for one year so he can chose at the end of term, which house he wants to stay in. A certain SLytherin boy will help him to chose.Updated
1. The beginning

NO CHANCE FOR LOVE  
  
Authors note: WOAH!!! You are reading a fan fiction, a FAN FICTION, and a slash fan fiction about Harry and Draco! Well, I hope you will like it. I am a little bad at English so I have to say sorry for my spelling wrongs and such. I need a beta, so if there is someone out there who would like to help me, then just write an email to me:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Every HP character is owned by our fantastic writer J.K. Rowling (Although, I would like to own Draco;)).  
  
Warning: DM/HP (and a little bit Snape). This is not a fan fiction for those who hates slash, are gay haters, don't like hot scenes etc. etc.  
  
This is Harrys sixth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That means new experiences, new discovery, new love and a new LIFE.  
  
Thought/Mind: &....& Speak/Talk: "...."  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The beginning  
  
Harry sat alone at King's Cross station and waited for his friends, Hermione and Ron. He was now 16 years old and was about to begin his sixth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This summer was a nightmare for Harry. The Dursleys were more terrible to Harry than before. He became thinner since the beginning of the summer holidays and messier, but he also became more muscular, that was because he hadn't much to do at the Dursleys so he used time on training. Uncle Vernon denied driving Harry to the train station saying that he will never return to that mad house, so Harry decided to escape and get to the train station with a bus. He packed during the night and escaped 6 o'clock in the morning. Before he left he walked around in the house checking if there was something he had forgot to pack. He saw Uncle Vernons MP3 player lying on the table, he walked over to the table and looked down on the MP3. &_I will need some music while waiting for Ron and Hermione._& He took the MP3 player in his hand and wondered if uncle Vernon will be mad if he knew that Harry "borrowed" his MP3 player. Harry knew that uncle Vernon would killed him because of that, but without a thought he put the player into his pocket and walked out the door.  
  
Now he sat at the train station listening to the mp3 player. Harry felt free for the first time since the beginning of summer holidays. He couldn't wait to see his friends, Hogwarts and Hangrid. He also looked really forward to quidditch. There were also bad sides of returning back to Hogwarts like Snape and Malfoy.  
  
Harry sat alone, waiting when he suddenly saw a boy with silver white hair, pale face and grey cold eyes entering platform 9 3/4. It was Draco Malfoy with his gorillas Goyle and Crabbe. Harry quickly looked another way to avoid eye contact with Draco. Draco looked around and got his eye on Harry unfortunately. He went momentary to Harry ready to bug him.  
  
"Waiting for mudblood and the Weasel?" Harry ignored Draco and continued to listen to the music. "So you're ignoring me? I bet your dear friends are sitting on the train not even thinking about you and flirting with each other." Draco glared at Harry expecting an answer. Harry finally looked up at Draco and said sarcastly, "What are you glaring at Malfoy, are you in love with me or something? As you can see, I am listening to music, so go and throw your precious time on someone else because I am not listening to you!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened and the expression on his face showed impression and something like a horrified look. &_I didn't expect Potter to answer me in that way. He never use to have good comments or to be sarcastic, but well I must say that I am impressed._& He looked at Harry and put on a smirk,  
  
"Well, well, well, you are singing my sarcastic tone; I must say that I am impressed."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? I am so proud that I am as sarcastic as you Malfoy." He said again in a sarcastly way.  
  
"Well, I still can't see your friends. Mudblood and the Weasel give a shit in your existence. They are friends with you only because you're famous and they think that only because you're famous then the celebrity light will also fall over them."  
  
Harry stood quickly up without thinking and now he was standing face to face with Draco and whispered in a treating tone, "Don't call my friends like that!"  
  
Draco grinned, "Why not? What if I do call them like that? You won't hurt me, would you?"  
  
"Back off Malfoy!" a familiar voice said. Harry could see Ron with his trolley walking towards Harry.  
  
He was happy to see Ron. "Ah, the Weasel! I didn't know that you would come. I thought you and the Mudblood were together on the train, flirting" Draco said smiling.  
  
Ron's ears turned red, "Well, you were wrong then. I'm here, standing next to Harry."  
  
"Oh yes, so maybe you prefer to flirt with Potter then?" Harry glared at Malfoy as his hand turned into a fist, and then he just pushed him away saying, "I have no time to argue with you. I hope I don't hurt your feelings if I go away." Draco was shocked again of Harrys answer.  
  
Harry and Ron walked together on the train and were looking after an empty compartment. They finally found one at the end of the corridor. "I wonder where Hermione is. She doesn't use to be that late." Harry said concerned.  
  
"Don't worry she will show up." A second after Ron was done with his sentence, the compartment door went up.  
  
A girl with big tooth and bushy brown hair stood there smiling, it was Hermione. "Hello there!" Hermione sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Why are you so late?" said Ron.  
  
"Oh, my dads' car is so old and we got problems on the road, but finally I got here." Both boys were smiling.  
  
"So how was your summer?" she asked. Harry and Ron began to speak at the same time. They didn't stop either, they just kept talking.  
  
"Guys! Take it easy. Can one of you talk instead of two?" Ron and Harry changed gaze and then Harry began to talk.  
  
"Well, I escaped from the Dursleys..." Ron's smile faded a little while Hermione was opening and closing her mouth trying to say something and looking like a fish. Harry hurried to answer why he escaped before Hermione began to talk.  
  
"Uncle Vernon denied me to go to Hogwarts and he also denied driving me to the train station, so I escaped." Hermione looked at him as he was mad while Ron smiled only.  
  
"Take is easy Herm; Harry has escaped from them two times before so he is good at this. One of the escapes was with me." said Ron proudly.  
  
Hermione shoot a sharp look at Ron. "I couldn't stand them more. They were horrible to me this summer."  
  
"I can see that! You look like a (pinnedyr)..." said Ron. "And so messy, but escaping from the Dursleys weren't a good idea. I don't know if they will have you back at their home after you have escaped for the third time. Where will you live now?" Hermione asked worried.  
  
Harry said immediately, "With Sirius at Godric Hollow."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, "No way Harry! You can't! That will be too dangerous. You know very well that he has escaped from a prison and people are looking after him. If they find you at his home with him, well, what do you think people will think about this? There are enough rumours about you out in the wizard world."  
  
"I don't care, as long as I can be with Sirius." Ron agreed, "I support Harry. Would you like to live with a mad family considering a big hairy tomato, an arrogant thin spy and a fat pig? I don't think so. They have been horrible to Harry whole his life and they still are." Hermione looked dejected. Then Ron grinned at her, "Anyway, you make it sound like Harry and Sirius are lovers or something." Hermione shoot him an annoyed look.  
  
Harry took up "his" MP3 player and his wand, and then he muttered a spell and pointed the wand at the MP3 player. Sparks shoot out from the wand and the MP3 player was surrounded by blue light.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and the MP3 player, "What exactly is that?" he asked curiously. "It's a Muggle thing which plays music." Harry said proudly. "I "borrowed" it from uncle Vernon. Now I can listen to it instead of listen to Malfoy." Everybody laughed until Hermione said.  
  
"But Harry, this MP3 player is a Muggle thing. Muggle things don't work in the wizard world." Harry smiled in a sly way and said, "I have fixed that. Didn't you see that a few minutes ago?" Hermione was about to answer, but suddenly they could hear a crunchy sound and Fred and George appeared in they compartment. A mysterious squeal sound escaped from Ron's mouth and his face went red.

"Hello Harry! Hello Hermione" Hello little brother! By the way, why are you so red Ron? Is it because of Hermione?" grin George. Hermione blushed.  
  
"You are ssstaandiing ooon my ffffoot!" George looked down, "Oh sorry Ron, I didn't mean to." He got off Ron's foot.  
  
"So how is it going?" Fred asked. "Very well, how is it going with you two then?" Hermione asked. "Well, we have made a new candy that can make you laugh in about one hour. You can give some of these to Snape and maybe he will smile at last." Everybody began to laugh again.  
  
About one hour later with laughing and kidding the lady with the trolley slid the compartment door open, "Something from the trolley dears?" Everybody began to mess in their pockets after money. Harry bought about five chocolate frogs and one Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans box.

It was getting darker outside and the excitement before Hogwarts grew. "Well, I think it's time to change into our robes." said Hermione. She took down her trunk and took out her robe and school uniform. So did Ron and Harry while Fred and George returned to their compartment.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Harry. Hermione turned around and looked at him, "Yes?" "Did you remember to buy school books for me?" Ron looked at Harry in question. "I asked Herm if she could buy me school books, because uncle Vernon won't let me go to Diagon Alley." Harry explained to Ron. "Yes, I remembered. Here they are." She handed Harry a handful of school books. "Thank you. I owe you one." "No problem Harry, that's what friends are for." Hermione said smiling.  
  
The train started to slow down and the train corridors began to be filled with students. "Finally we are at Hogwarts!" Harry said. The trio stood up and took their luggage except Hermione who muttered a spell and her trunk floated out of the compartment. "Wow! I need to learn this one!" said Ron while Hermione gave him a proud look. Harry held the cage with Hedwig inside. She howled happily.  
  
Finally the train stopped at last. Students began to walk out. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out and began to walk towards the carriages. Harry could see a big shape of Hagrid a bit from him shouting, "Firs'- years! Firs' - years over here!" Harry smiled happily at Hagrid's sight and ran over to him, "Hello Hagrid! It's so nice to see you again!" Hagrid's hairy face turned into a big smile as he said, "Oh, hello there Harry! It's nice ter se yeh too!" Ron and Hermione said their "Hello" to Hagrid and now they were on their way to the carriages.  
  
Finally they found an empty carriage and they settled down. Harry's excitement grew higher and higher. It was like the first year at  
Hogwarts. Then he turned to Hermione, "How was your summer then?" Hermione closed her eyes and opened them again like she had feared this question for a long time.  
  
"Oh well, Victor Krumm visited me and we were hanging around." She blushed slightly.  
  
"Just hanging around!" said Ron. "I bet there was more than just hanging around!"  
  
"Shhhh....Don't talk that loud." Hermione said blushing even more.  
  
"I am not talking loud! I talk like usual!"  
  
"No, you don't! You are almost yelling!"  
  
"Ha! You better listen to yourself! You are the only one yelling right now!"  
  
And the ride continued like that. Ron yelling at Hermione and Hermione yelling at Ron. Harry tried to stop the fight, but they both ignored him, so he gave up and listened to his MP3.  
  
When the carriages arrived to Hogwarts, the trio went out. Ron was mad at Hermione and so was Hermione at him. Harry forgot almost how gigantic Hogwarts was. He looked up at the castle and could hardly see the main tower.  
  
The big oak door swung open and the students entered Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry was glad to be back at school. He stood in front of the door that led to the Entrance Hall. Now his excitement had reached the highest point. Finally the trio entered.

TBC


	2. Half and Half

NO CHANCE FOR LOVE  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I am really happy that some of you liked it ( Well here's the second chapter. Enjoy it( and I still need a beta, everybody who is willing to help me, write an email to me, which you can find on the authors info.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Every HP character is owned by our fantastic writer J.K. Rowling (Although, I would like to own Draco;)).  
  
Warning: DM/HP (and a little bit Snape). This is not a fan fiction for those who hates slash, are gay haters, don't like hot scenes etc. etc.  
  
Summary: In chapter one Harry escapes from the Dursleys and steals Uncle Vernon's MP3 player. Draco and Harry have a little 'fight' on the train station until Ron arrives and finish the fight. Ron and Harry find an empty compartment and wait for Hermione and when she arrives, Harry tells that he had escaped from the Dursleys, Hermione is indignant while Ron thinks its fun. The trio arrive at Hogwarts, a fight breaks out between Ron and Hermione and Harry looks forward to his sixth year, but in chapter two Dumbledore will give him and the whole school a little shock...  
  
Thought/Mind: &....& Speak/Talk: "...."  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Half and half  
  
Harry sat down by the Gryffindor table, with Ron on the left and Hermione on the right side. He looked around in the room and smiled happily. He looked up at the staff table, all the teachers were in a vivacious discussion.  
  
"Good to be home, Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, it's great. I didn't realise how much I missed Hogwarts until now." Suddenly the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up, and cleared his throat, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. First I want to welcome the first- years..."  
  
While Dumbledore hold his usual speech Ron began to be eager, "I'm hungry. When is he supposed to be done with his speech?" Hermione gave him a "You're so impolite" look and turned away, while Ron rolled his eyes at her look.  
  
Dumbledore walked in front of the staff table and paused for a second, "What is he doing?" said Ron frowning.  
  
"Before the feast begins I want Harry to come up here." Dumbledore said calmly, Harry looked up from his plate. Everybody in the Great Hall glared at him, he felt like an animal in zoo right now with all the glares. He stood carefully up and walked slowly towards Dumbledore. He looked at Dumbledore with an unsure expression on his face while the headmaster smiled at him. "Don't worry. You will understand it soon." He said in a lower voice and then he turned to all the students and spoke.  
  
"Whole the time since Harry appeared at this school I have been wondering why the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in the Slytherin house." All the Slytherins looked at Harry and seemed kind of amazed. "I told Harry once that the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin because, when Voldemort (the whole Great Hall jumped at this name) tried to kill Harry and everything went bad, a part of him was sucked up by Harry's body and from that time, Harry had some of Voldemort's powers. That's why Harry can speak Parseltongue for one thing, but I read something in a book that explained everything for me."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled comfortable, "Take off your jumper Harry. Don't be shy." Harry looked at Dumbledore as his eyes widened, &_No way, I don't want to strip in front of everybody_& he thought.  
  
"Harry, it's not dangerous. It's for your own good. You have to do this, so I can show you and the others something." Slowly, but unsure Harry began to pull of his jumper, and when he finally stood there with his jumper in his right hand and nothing on his upper part of the body, Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest.  
  
Girls sighed at Harry's well worked out body and an admiring whisper broke out among the girls. "Silence!" everybody became quiet immediately. Harry could see many girls smiling even smirking and he heard Parvati for one thing saying quite loud that he was awesome. "You know, he asked me to be his partner on the Yule Ball in 4th year." She said proudly.  
  
He felt the heat rising to his face and whole his body was filled with a warm feeling. This was so embarrassing.  
  
Dumbledore was still pointing the wand at Harry's chest and this time he whispered, "Invisibilium." Suddenly everybody looked pale and some girls even screamed. Harry looked down on his chest and what he saw was the inside of his chest. He saw his own heart, but there was something strange with it, it was half red and half green.  
  
"Potter! I didn't know that you had a mouldy heart! Maybe that's the reason why you are so fucked up in your head!" Draco grinned. Harry was horrified and looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed calm as always and began to explain to everybody and Harry.  
  
"No, Mr Malfoy, Harry's heart isn't mouldy. He is a half and half and that means that he is a half Gryffindor and a half Slytherin. The Sorting Hat had problems with putting Harry in a certain house because he didn't know where to put Harry. It was the half and half thing that confused the Hat." Everybody was amazed by that, but Harry began to feel quite sick.  
  
"We also know that Harry is a Parselmouth, but now you all are going to see something more." Dumbledore pointed the wand on a Gryffindor shield and muttered "Gryffino". Suddenly a Gryffindor lion began to move on the shield and became alive. He jumped down on the floor and walked towards Harry. Everybody moved uncomfortable in theirs seats and some looked quite scared at the sight of the lion. Harry quickly put on his jumper and knew that if he would make any abrupt movements then the lion would attack, but instead of attacking the lion spoke.  
  
"Hello! Finally I meet the famous Harry Potter." Harry gaped. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. The other kids don't understand what we are talking about anyway." Harry looked around at all the amazed students and then at the lion, "What do you mean by saying that they don't understand us?"  
  
"It's like Parseltongue, you speak another language and nobody understands you. You can speak Liontongue as good as Parseltongue. The conversation between us sounds like growls for the others." The lion laughed.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed, "Do I? Well, " "And by the way, my name is Hero..." said the lion.  
  
The talk continued, but after a while Hero became very curios and annoying. "So, Harry, do you like boys? We lions like both sexes, I'm quite sure you are like that too..." "NO!" Harry suddenly yelled. For the other students who didn't understand Liontongue it sounded like a huge growl and almost everybody jumped in their seats.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry, don't disappoint me, nobody understands us anyway so you can just admit it. You must like boys as much as you like girls. At least you look gay so you must like boys too." What Harry didn't know was that Hero was only joking with him to check how he would react, and well Harry reacted as Hero wanted him to react.  
  
"What!? Do I look gay!? Oh, you will regret for saying it!" He attacked Hero at the spot. People looked shocked at the whole incident. As the fight went on Hero and Harry moved closer towards the Slytherin table. Hero just played along and wanted to test Harry, but he tried to be less violent as usual.  
  
Suddenly the lion was a little bit too rough and Harry fell on the Slytherin table right next to Draco and tipped over a whole jar of pumpkin juice on Draco. "What the hell! Look what you have done! You have knocked down a whole jar of pumpkin juice over my new expensive clothes!" Harry sent Draco a killer look and growled at him. It sounded rather sexy than angry and well, let us say that Draco was quite amazed.  
  
&_Damn, that sounded so...so...so cool or maybe I should say sexy? Oh, no, no, don't think in that way Draco! But oh yes, Harry has a nice body and he is bloody good-looking though...Fuck, you are straight Draco, S.T.R.A.I.G.H.T!_&  
  
While Draco led a conversation with him self Hero tried to help Harry up, but because of the claws he managed to rip off Harry's jumper and again Harry stayed with a naked upper part of the body. Girls screamed and gasped, but also an admiring whoop broke out at the sight of Harry's nice bodybuilding.  
  
&_Geee, he definitely has a nice body! Oh, how I would like to touch a little bit of this gorgeous body. DAMN DRACO, PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER, YOU'RE NOT GAY! Why do I always have to be surrounded by so many good-looking guys?_& Draco buried his face in his hands.  
  
Finally Dumbledore decided to break in and interrupt the fight. He mumbled "Gryffino" once more and the lion was back on the Gryffindor shield.  
  
"Now you just had a proof on that Harry is a half and half and that he in addition of speaking Parseltongue he can also speak Liontongue, I must add. My intention with all this was to show you and Harry what he really is and you all will also understand why I am going to do what I have in my mind." Dumbledore turned to face Harry and put one hand on his shoulder, Harry otherwise liked this little.  
  
"Harry, I am going to put you in Slytherin this term..." Gryffindors and Slytherins burst out with the same, "WHAT!?" Harry wanted to say something, but there was something wrong with his voice. Dumbledore continued to explain, "I will do this because I want Harry to find out which house he really fits in. If he at the end of this term finds out that he's definitely not a Slytherin, then he will return to Gryffindor, but if he still stays unsure at the end of the term, then he will stay at Slytherin until the summer holidays start. Then after the summer holidays he will decide which house is really his house and stay there until the end." Everybody seemed shocked including Harry.  
  
"But Professor, I am sure that I fit in, in Gryffindor." Dumbledore smiled comfortably, "You can't know it until you have been in Slytherin. How can you know that Gryffindor is really your house when you haven't even been in Slytherin? You have to try." Harry began to feel a huge hate towards Dumbledore that dork, how could he? He had been in Gryffindor for five years now, and suddenly Dumbledore wants to put him in Slytherin.  
  
"Now, Harry, go and have the last meal with Gryffindors before you switch over to Slytherin. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you and let the feast begin!" He sat back down. This time almost no one clapped and cheered. Everybody seemed very confused.  
  
Harry walked quickly towards the Gryffindor table, blood flushing in his head, he was angry as hell. That old dumbheadfucker, what did he think he was!? While Harry walked towards his house table (not for a long time now) he could see some people crying and some looking quite upset. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and could hear Pansy saying.  
  
"We've got Potter! He's quite hot so I'm not upset about Dumbledore's decision, but well, we have to work a little bit on his image and behaviour if he wants to be a real Slytherin. I don't want him to bring shame over Slytherin with his Gryffindor image." He then heard Draco shout "Shut up!" to Pansy. He sat down between Hermione and Ron. Hermione was crying like a mad on Ron's shoulder while Ron was red like a tomato and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"I tell you, Dumbledore will die! I will kill him on my own one day when I leave Hogwarts! How could he, after all those years! Hermione stop sobbing on my shoulder, it's all wet. I am trying to tell Harry my intentions with Dumbledore."  
  
"But I can't help it Ron! We're going to lose our best friend! The Slytherins will make him mad, make fun of him, hassle him and Gods know what...." Hermione sobbed while Harry was looking straight down on his plate saying nothing. "You almost make it sound like he's gonna die any minute. You know, he will be out friend even though he's in Slytherin. Right, Harry?" Ron explained to Hermione, but Harry wasn't in mood to answer or eat. Any way it looked like everybody at the Gryffindor table lost their appetite too, because almost no one ate.  
  
"Well, at least you will stay as the Gryffindor seeker I guess, and that's good." Ron said hopefully.  
  
After the feast Harry went straight to the Gryffindor tower, but on his way there he unfortunately met Malfoy and his gorillas.  
  
"So Potter you're in Slytherin now, it's quite unbelievable since you are such a typical virgin. So innocent and careful, but I guess it all will change in Slytherin. I will take care of that." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's comment.  
  
"You will take care of it? What do you plan, to rape me or at least take the virginity away from me on your own?" Draco's eyes widened at Harry's comment, Harry was getting good at rude comments and Draco had noticed that. He was amazed.  
  
"You wish Potter! You will become mad after a week in Slytherin, I tell you that. Well, see you at the Slytherin common room, I have no time to argue with you as you said on the train station." And off he walked.  
  
"Don't bother with that idiot! He only wants to scare you off Harry." Said Ron confused.  
  
When Harry reached the Gryffindor boys dormitory, his things wasn't there as usual when he came back from the summer holidays. He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. "God" he muttered as Ron and Hermione watched him. Hermione broke out into another cry attack while Ron pattered her.  
  
"I am so sorry Harry...This is just so hard, I...I...I think I'm gonna cry" and so did he, a single tear ran down his cheek. Harry stood up and walked over to them. Then he wrapped his arms around them and they stood like this for about ten minutes, then he pulled back saying, "Well, I am not going to die or something so we should not take it so hard. Even though I'm in Slytherin it doesn't mean that I am going to drop our friendship at once. We will always be best friends..."  
  
Hermione looked up, her eyes all red of cry, "But now when we return from our classes there will be no you any longer, you and Ron will not play around any longer in the common room while I am scolding on you two, there won't be someone who will ask to copy my homework and such...." Ron broke in and raised an eyebrow, "Ehm, Hermione I will be there...I will still ask if I can copy your homework and such."  
  
"But that's not the same...And there won't be someone to get into trouble with, someone to talk with about Snape's strict behaviour and things like that..." Hermione snuffled while Ron looked very offended. Harry said something quickly before Ron decided to comment what Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, let us think more positively..." "Positively? It's easy for you to say." Hermione trilled off. Suddenly a boy walked in. He walked towards Harry's old bed and set his trunk by the bed end, and then he turned to Harry. "I am so sorry for what just happened, Harry. Now I am going to replace you. By the way, my name is Blake Drimafle, I slept in another dormitory before" and then he walked out. Ron scowled at the boy.  
  
"Damn Harry, I gonna miss you! That Dreakmfle or something was weird, I'm scared of him. What if he wants to hurt me at night?" he shivered. Harry and Hermione laughed. "God, I hate Dumbledore now! And you always looked up to him Harry. I always said that, that old prude was mad and that you should be careful." Ron said frowning. Harry's face became more serious, "I see that now..." Harry wanted to stay as long as he could with Ron and Hermione, but suddenly Neville entered the boys dormitory and said to Harry.  
  
"Harry! Dumbledore told me to go and tell you that you shall go to your real house now. I am so sorry, we all will miss you a lot after all those years." Harry turned to look at Hermione and Ron. He then jumped on them and hugged them.  
  
After all the hugging and goodbye saying with other Gryffindors Harry was on his way down the corridor. He ran his fingers against the cold wall as he passed the many portraits. He hated Dumbledore from the bottom of his heart, all the good feelings he felt towards Dumbledore had faded away in a second.  
  
Harry finally reached the dungeons and now he stood by a stretch of bare dame stone wall, &_Damn, what is the password? And where is the entrance?_& Silly Dumbledork hasn't mentioned the password to Harry, but suddenly a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Harry marched through it and stood now in the Slytherin common room, Slytherins looking at him.  
  
He had been there before in his second year when he drank the Polyjuice Potion and turned into Goyle. The common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of him, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs looking now straight at Harry. The room was dark with no windows. Green was the dominating colour.  
  
"What!?" Harry said looking at the staring faces. "You all have seen me before so stop glaring! Don't think that it is a pleasure for me to be here. I would do anything to be back in Gryffindor, but you all know the reason why I am here...fuckers..." he muttered the last word. He felt a hand on his left shoulder, it was Pansy Parkison.  
  
"Hello handsome, welcome to Slytherin! Feel free to ask questions." Harry looked at her raising his eyebrow. "And when did you started to be nice to me?" Pansy smiled uncovering her teeth, "Oh honey, let's forget the old times of hate, now when you're in Slytherin so it doesn't matter." "Just because I'm in Slytherin, you decided to be nice to me? Whatever, can you tell me where the boys dormitory is?" Pansy smiled candy sweet, "Sure I can darling, let me show you. Follow me." So did he, he followed Pansy.  
  
They walked through a door on the left side of the common room and up a spiral staircase. "Here it is" Harry saw that all his things were laying on a bed next to a little window. On a chair beside his bed there was laying a new set of Slytherin robes and all that kind of stuff.  
  
The room was dark with torches hanging by each bed. Every bed was made of dark wood and green silk covered every pillow and quilt. Harry looked at Pansy and wanted to tell her that she could leave the dormitory now, but someone else did it for him. "Pansy, leave our poor Harry alone. I don't think that he has enough energy for what you have on your mind." Pansy scowled at Draco and left.  
  
"So Potter, you're finally here. How do you like it?" Harry rolled his eyes, "And my I ask why you're so nice to me?" Draco smirked as usual, "This is only for today because it's a special day." Harry glared at Draco, "Well, then you can just drop you kindness." He turned away and marched towards his bed.  
  
He opened his trunk and took out his pyjamas. "Now, if you don't mind I would like to change and go to bed, so can you please leave?" "Oooh, Potter is scared to change in front of other boys. Don't worry I won't rape you as you wish me to do. Well, here in Slytherin shyness doesn't exist, but since this is your first day in Slytherin I will let it go this time, I've got work to down in the common room." With that he turned on his heals and walked out.  
  
Harry dressed into his pyjamas and lay down on his bed. He pulled the bed hangings shut and lay down on his back looking at the ceiling. Harry couldn't fell asleep, thought about Dumbledore and how much he hated him after what he did. He promised to take a revenge on Dumbledore. He couldn't believe that now he was in Slytherin and that he actually was a Slytherin. It was so hard for him, Ron wasn't lying next to him any more, he couldn't hear any longer the snores from Neville and Seamus, but he must not show weakness.  
  
Almost the entire night was based on thinking. Harry had a plan on how to survive in Slytherin and show no weakness.  
  
TBC 


End file.
